


Unheeded

by silver_drip



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: They go to face a dragon, Loki's warnings are ignored.





	Unheeded

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I've been writing a lot of Loki and Thor stuff lately... Idk why.

_ “This is unwise, brother.” _ How many times had Thor heard that? Surely he had heeded the warning at least once, yet… yet he could not remember ever doing so. 

Now their mother was sobbing. 

Sif and Hogun were silent. Volstagg had gone to his family, keenly aware of how he could lose them. Frandral had disappeared at some point. 

_ “There is no shame in retreating.” _ How Thor and scoffed at that, believing Loki to be a coward. He was the God of Thunder. What was the point of fighting if one retreated? 

_ “We’re outmatched.” _ Thor had always laughed at that remark. No one could outmatch him with his friends at his side. Their names were practically sacred in the realms for being without equal. 

_ “My magic is nearly spent and you are bloody. Let us go home.” _ To Thor that just meant more glory was to be had, for arriving in Asgard battered, but victorious made the peasants cheer even louder. 

Their father was stoic, but his hand was tightly gripping the spear, as if it was the only thing holding him up. 

Thor shifted on his feet, flecks of dried blood falling to the golden floor. Some of it his own, but mostly Loki’s. 

The last three hours were on a loop in his mind. 

_ They were all tired, but Thor’s goal was at hand. He refused to turn back when they were so close—Even though Loki said his magic had already run out. Even though Volstagg had lost his axe. Even though Thor’s chest plate was torn off. Thor would not rest until he carried the head of the dragon through Asgard’s golden streets.  _

_ They found it in the deepest recesses of a cave, piles of treasures strewn about.  _

_ The fight started as it always did. Thor took point.  _

_Yet Loki showed just how different they were with his nattering. “We can’t win! We must retreat!”_ _Loki had shouted, but Thor charged forward. _

_ This was not the first time they had faced a dragon. Thor was confident this one would fall to his battle prowess as all the others had.  _

_ With the help of Mjolnir he pummeled the dragon, smashing its iron hide into its flesh. Its blood sizzled, splattering onto Thor’s skin and burning. He didn’t care. It was something a simple healing spell could take care of.  _

_ He could hear his friends attacking the dragon’s feet.  _

_ “Stop!” Loki shouted again. “Damn it, Thor! Stop!” Thor felt the tug of Loki’s magic, trying to teleport him, but he swung Mjolnir, her inertia making the spell lose its grip. Thor would scold him later for such trickery.  _

_ But then the dragon’s maw gaped and Thor saw a flicker of flames. He braced himself, too close, but unafraid. A green shield formed as he knew it would. Thor laughed heartily—but then the shield didn’t hold. Flames engulfed him. He swung Mjolnir, cutting through the worst of them. Still his skin blistered and burned. It was nearly too much for him. Thor slammed down his hammer on the beast’s snout, snapping its mouth closed.  _

_ He flew up high to jeer at his brother for his trick failing.  _

_ But Loki was on the ground, Sif gripping him while the other two distracted the dragon. Thor frowned before landing next to them, kicking up dust. “Get up, Loki! The battle has yet to be won!”  _

_ Loki didn’t lash out with his usual quips or roll his eyes. Instead, blood was frothing out of the side of his mouth, his body twitching, and the worst was the noise he was making. It was like he was choking on air.  _

_ But the dragon would not be ignored. There was no quick escape without Loki to teleport them away.  _

_ He wanted to tell his friends to flee with Loki’s body, but knew what laid behind them was too treacherous without Thor by their side. If Thor took Loki and flew away, his friends would not survive the dragon. They were too deep underground for the Bifrost to open.  _

_ They all knew it. Volstagg took Sif’s place since he was without a weapon.  _

_ Their usual taunts and laughs were silent now. Thor kept glancing at his brother—each inattention either leading to another wound for himself or his friends.  _

_ He wasn’t sure how long the fight lasted, other than  _ _ too _ _ long.  _

_ The dragon did not fall, but went deeper into the cave. Thor would have usually followed it, but not now—Thor went to his brother’s side. Volstagg was crying, clutching Loki in his arms. Thor let out an angry grunt, pulling him from Volstagg. There was no need for tears when all would be well soon.  _

_ But Loki’s green eyes were glassy. His pink lips blue and stained with blood. His chest no longer moved with life.  _

_ That didn’t mean anything though.  _

_ He hoisted Loki on his back. They had to return to Asgard. Mother would know what to do.  _

But Frigga was crying, her whole body wracked with sobs. 

And Loki was dead and Thor could blame no one but himself. 


End file.
